This invention relates generally to wall hangar devices and more particularly to wall hangar devices of unitary construction, yet capable of assuming a plurality of angular positions with respect to the wall or surface on which they are mounted.
It is known in the art to have a wall mounted hangar device which is of unitary construction, but all such known devices are capable of assuming only a single, fixed angular position with respect to the surface on which they are mounted. Also known in the art are wall mounted hangar devices capable of assuming a plurality, or in some cases an infinite number of angular positions with respect to the surface on which they are mounted, but such devices are constructed of two or more pieces, and thus are relatively more expensive to produce and complicated to mount than a device of unitary construction.